Batteries come in a range of different architectures and forms, including traditional rod-and-tube (dry cell) and flat plate (flooded cell) designs, as well as “jelly roll” configurations in which the anode and cathode layers are laid down on opposite sides of a flat sheet or flexible substrate and rolled up for insertion into the battery case or pouch. In flat battery designs, the rolled anode and cathode structure is folded into a low-profile casing or pouch, which is sealed along one or more sides.
Battery configurations for portable electronics and mobile devices require a range of design tradeoffs, including size, weight, power consumption, manufacturability, durability and thermal loading. In general, the amount of energy or storage capacity per battery weight (or volume) can also be an important factor, because a greater energy/battery weight or volume ratio makes for a better, longer lasting battery